


All The Things We Didn't Know We Wanted

by Anonymous



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Post show newness.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid, Noah Reid/ past Clare
Comments: 19
Kudos: 73
Collections: Anonymous





	All The Things We Didn't Know We Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written RPF before, so hopefully this isn't clunky. I had an idea and I'm quarantined, so here we are.

The lights filtering in from the pool outside bathed the room in a soft, blue glow. It wasn’t bright enough to be distracting, not really. In fact, it should be more soothing than anything, but Noah stared up at the ceiling and sighed, lost in his thoughts.

He could not sleep. There was way too much going on in his head.

Last night had been a _lot_. Touring was always exhausting, but playing in front of a crowd was usually a great way to get his mind off things. There had been a lot of heavy shit in his life recently, so he figured he’d play a few shows and see if they helped get his head on straight. Focusing on music was the perfect way to _not_ think, normally, and he really needed not to think.

Unfortunately, tonight’s show just brought everything he’d been trying to avoid to the forefront. All the things he’d been struggling with—well, he was currently obsessing about them in the pale blue light of this spare bedroom.

He turned his head and surveyed his surroundings, letting out a soft laugh and a groan. Everything was decorated in blue and white—so much fucking blue it was ridiculous. The first time he’d stayed here and gotten a tour of the house, Dan opened the door and grinned at Noah, his cheeks slightly pink.

“I thought this seemed like the right room for you to stay in. You know, because—”

“Yeah, I get the joke, Daniel.”

So, now, whenever he visited, this was his de facto room. He’d started to think of it as _his_ room, which was absurd, because Dan _always_ had guests, and Noah was sure other people besides him had slept in here. It wasn’t like Dan had kept this room exclusively for him, like some kind of “shrine to Noah.” He knew better than that.

Still, here he was the middle of the night, surrounded in Patrick blue, and he couldn’t sleep. Not even close. How was he supposed to sleep at _all_ for the next few days? What was he even doing here? This was a stupid idea. One of the stupidest he’d ever had.

He’d started out this tour in L.A. on purpose, and the next shows weren’t scheduled to start for another week. He’d planned it out this way so he could catch up with Dan. It had been a while since they’d really been able to hang out and spend time together. Texting and phone calls only went so far—at least for Noah. He had no idea what Dan thought about any of it.

Dan was used to living away from family and friends, so it probably wasn’t that big a deal for him. Noah was just another friend who he’d gotten used to not seeing, and it was only a happy accident when they wound up in the same city. Nothing more significant to it than that.

But, for Noah it was different. He’d spent the past few years circling in Dan’s immediate orbit, so close that being around him had become a part of Noah’s identity. So, not being able to see him every day, not being able to touch him (even if it _was_ just for work) had really clarified some things.

It had clarified a _lot_ , actually. All the things warring inside him for years became painfully evident, and Noah finally got to the point he needed to deal with his demons. He needed to be brave, take a deep breath, and just deal with them. _Some_ of them, anyway—at least the ones he could control. There were plenty of other demons he wasn’t quite ready to face, yet.

So, a few days before the tour, he’d taken care of all the awful things he needed to take care of, packed up his instruments, and left town to try and figure his shit out. Being in this blue room, in the one place he _really_ wanted to be, seemed like the best way to start that process.

However, now that he was here, everything had just become more confusing.

The show itself had gone great, that wasn’t the issue. He’d spent a little over an hour finally being able to push aside everything but music and just live in the moment. No more worry or confusion about his life.

He could just play music.

Just _be_.

But, then it was over and he was thrust back into reality—only this time, his reality involved Daniel standing right next to him, wearing leather and a huge grin.

That combination _definitely_ didn’t help things.

When Noah floated back into the wings after his last standing ovation, Dan threw his arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug, lightly kissing his neck for a split second before squeezing and proclaiming how proud he was.

Noah froze at the quick brush of Dan’s lips, knowing inherently that it probably didn’t mean anything. Dan was really affectionate with everyone, and honestly, they’d spent so many years in the familiar routine of greeting each other like that during filming that it probably was muscle memory at this point.

Still, in the soft light of his blue room, the feel of that quick kiss still burned his skin, igniting thoughts he’d been trying really hard not to have since they’d first met. It was torture, thinking about those things—feeling those things—so Noah groaned and rolled over, punched the pillow and closed his eyes, trying to will himself to fall asleep.

It was difficult, but eventually it worked.

***

Noah got up early the next morning and wandered into the kitchen. He’d slept horribly and he needed coffee. Dan was probably still asleep, so he didn’t want to disturb him. Noah was pretty familiar with the extensive organization system in the kitchen, anyway. Daniel was nothing if not a creature of very precise habit.

He stood staring into a cabinet at the large selection of color-sorted mugs and reached for one when there was a small noise from behind him.

Turning, he nearly dropped the mug he’d just grabbed, and his heart bottomed out somewhere in the general area of his ankles.

Dan stood in the doorway to the kitchen, a lazy smile on his face.

“Hey, good morning! I didn’t know you’d be awake this early. You were up pretty late with the show and everything.”

Noah nodded mutely for a few seconds, lost for words, then realized he probably looked like an idiot. “Mornin’. Yeah, I had a hard time sleeping. Um, what’s with this getup?” He gestured wildly at Dan’s body.

Dan glanced down like he’d forgotten what he was wearing. Or, more precisely, what he _wasn’t_ wearing.

“Oh! I like to go swimming first thing in the morning. Helps clear my head.” He looked Noah up and down. “You’re all rumply. Come swim with me? You look like you might need to get out of your head, too. Did you bring swim shorts?”

Noah shook his head. “No. Um, I didn’t think about it.”

“I’ll get you a pair. Hold on.” Dan turned and disappeared back the way he came.

Noah sagged against the counter, thoughts of coffee long forgotten. He gently set the mug down with a trembling hand and reached up to scrub his face.

 _God_. He’d not been expecting that.

After all the confusion and fevered thoughts of last night, seeing Dan half naked in the doorway, wearing nothing but low-slung board shorts and mirrored sunglasses—well, that was a little too much to handle on only a couple hours of sleep.

Noah had forgotten (or tried to forget, anyway) what Dan looked like wearing only swim trunks. It had been a long time since Italy, and he’d tried to scrub that particular memory from his brain as much as possible. It didn’t do him any good to dwell on it.

He’d almost forgotten how the whole experience had affected him back then, but now—well, he definitely remembered, now. Holding his head in his hands, he did his best to control his rapid heart rate.

“Hey. You okay?”

The soft voice brought him out of his spiral and he glanced up. Dan watched him, head cocked, a tight expression around his mouth. Unfortunately, Noah couldn’t see his eyes because of the damn sunglasses.

Noah nodded. “Yeah, sorry. Like I said, I didn’t get a lot of sleep.”

Dan walked slowly toward him. Noah did his best not to watch muscles glide under the skin of his chest and abs. “Okay. Well, I’m going to go swim. So, you get changed and come out when you feel like it, alright?” He held out the shorts for Noah to take.

Noah grabbed them, his knuckles brushing against Dan’s. The zing down his arm did not help matters any. “Yep. Be out soon.”

Dan nodded and turned to walk outside. Noah watched him go, this time not looking away. The muscles in his back were just as fascinating to observe as the rest of him.

Once he disappeared outside, Noah let out a quiet groan and headed back up to his blue room.

Tugging off his pajamas, he slid into Dan’s shorts. Glancing out the window, he caught the motion of Dan diving into the pool—all long limbs and effortless grace, his body slicing through the water.

Noah’s mouth dropped open and he reached for the wall, bracing himself as he stood on suddenly weakened knees.

The next few days were going to be fucking difficult to get through.

***

By the time Noah got up the nerve to go outside, Dan was lazily floating on his back in the middle of the pool. He raised his head and watched as Noah lowered himself to sit on the edge, dangling his legs into the water.

Noah reached over to pet Redmond and then glanced at Dan, who started to swim over to where he sat. Once he got close enough to touch bottom, he stood and grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

“Well. Look at you! _Someone’s_ been hitting the gym hard, huh?”

Noah felt himself flush. “Um, yeah. I thought you knew about that.”

“Oh, I knew all about your little videos, but I guess I never really saw the results until now.”

“Yeah. Well, _surprise_.”

Noah let the silence following his sharp response take over. He stared out across the pool toward the gently sloping hill at the back of the yard. It was so peaceful here and he really wished he could enjoy it more. Unfortunately, that was nearly impossible with Dan standing there half submerged in water—the soft blue lapping at his muscles and emphasizing his dark chest hair.

Dan’s voice cut through his thoughts. “Hey, what’s going on with you? You’re not being yourself. Is everything okay? Did I do something last night to piss you off?”

He sounded so worried that it made Noah suck in a soft breath. He didn’t want to worry him. That was never the intention.

“What? No, of course not. You’ve been nothing but sweet and gracious, Daniel. I’ve just had a rough couple weeks, that’s all.”

Dan moved closer and tentatively reached out to tap his fingers against Noah’s knee. The contact speared another bolt of electricity through Noah’s body and he froze, his hand stilling in Redmond’s fur as his heart bumped in his chest.

“What’s going on, Noah? Are you stressed about the tour?”

He shook his head. “God, no. That’s actually something I feel really good about. It’s the rest of it that’s awful.” Noah shuddered and did his best to blink back tears.

Dan’s eyebrows furrowed behind his sunglasses. “Okay. I’m going to need some elaboration. This is definitely not like you. What the fuck is going on?”

“A lot,” Noah whispered, letting go of Redmond’s fur and leaning back on his palms to look up at the sky.

Dan’s voice was hesitant. “Are you nervous about the wedding? Did you guys finally set a date?”

Noah laughed, the sound both wet and sharp. He grimaced. God, he was a mess. “Nope. No date. No wedding, even. That’s been forever canceled.”

He heard Dan gasp but he couldn’t look at him. He stared up at the sky until the sun burned his eyes, and then he scrunched them shut, trying to moderate his breathing.

“Whoa. What?! When did—what happened? I don’t understand.”

“No, you wouldn’t understand, would you?” Noah said, half-laughing, half-crying. “God, I’m a fucking idiot.”

Warm skin surrounded his calves, right below his knees, and he jolted upright with surprise. Dan stood insanely close, basically leaning against his legs, but only his hands made contact—wrapped around the backs of his knees. It was a startlingly intimate but somehow still reassuring touch. Noah closed his eyes. It was too hard to look at him, standing this close. Almost like looking into the sun.

“Noah, what happened? I thought you two were good?”

“We are good. She’s a little upset with me right now, but she assures me she just needs time to get used to it.” He wiped away a tear. “Honestly, she’s been a lot more understanding about this than I would have expected.”

Dan’s fingers flexed against his skin for a split second. Noah tried not to lean into the touch. “Wait. So _you_ called it off?”

Noah snorted. “You assumed it was the other way around.” It wasn’t really a question.

“Um, well. Yeah, I guess? What prompted it, anyway?” Dan sounded more curious than judgey, so that was something, at least.

“Long story.”

“We got time,” Dan said, squeezing his legs again. He hadn’t let go, and Noah was trying to catalogue it with every other one of Dan’s touches he’d gotten over the years. Box it up and put it on a shelf, and never-ever let it go. Just like the rest of them. The touches were precious to him.

Noah sighed and opened his eyes. Jesus, Dan was standing so close. All golden skin and dark hair and worried brows behind those stupid, fucking sunglasses. Noah needed to see his eyes. He reached out and gently removed the glasses, placing them on the ground next to Redmond.

Dan let out a small gasp of air and stared up at Noah, his eyes wide. “What—why’d you do that?”

Noah shrugged. “Hard to talk to you about this when I can’t see what you’re thinking.”

Dan flashed a soft smile. “So you can _see_ what I’m thinking? Is that even a thing?”

Noah shrugged again. “It is when it comes to you.”

Well. He could _definitely_ see Dan’s thoughts about _that_ comment. He blinked a few times, a small flush covering his skin as he bit his lip.

“Oh.” His voice was so soft, so fond. Noah’s pulse ratcheted up a notch.

Fuck. Dan was standing way too close to look at him like that. Noah cleared his throat and the dreamy expression left Dan’s face as he shook his head and swallowed.

“Okay. You can see me now. My thoughts will apparently broadcast. Talk to me. What’s going on? Why’d you call off the wedding?”

“Not just the wedding, Daniel. We called _everything_ off. We broke up.”

Dan’s eyes widened. “You broke up?” His voice was high-pitched, breathy.

Noah nodded. “Yeah.”

Dan blinked again. “Why?”

Noah shook his head, closing his eyes. He couldn’t look at Dan when he said this, but he _needed_ to say this. It was fucking time. Let the chips fall where they may.

“It’s hard to be with someone—to plan a marriage and _life_ with someone—when you’re head-over-heels, crazy in love with someone else.”

The warmth of Dan’s hands left Noah’s knees and there was a splashing sound. When Noah opened his eyes again, Dan stood further back, red splotches of color high on his cheekbones. He looked _furious_.

“Who is she? Do I know her?” he growled.

Noah stilled. Of all the reactions he could have gotten, he hadn’t been expecting this one, and Jesus, how ironic _was_ this situation? Well, there was no turning back now.

“Um. Daniel. I believe the distinct clarification I need to make here is regards the question you _should_ be asking me, instead.”

“Well, then what is the question I _should_ be asking?”

“Who is _he_? The question you should be asking is who is _he_? And yes, you definitely know him. Pretty intimately, I’d imagine, considering it’s you.”

Dan stopped moving. He may have stopped breathing. The high spots of color left his cheeks and he stared at Noah, his mouth agape.

“What?” he breathed out.

Noah nodded. “Yeah. I’ll let you sit with that for a minute.”

Dan stared at him, his eyes enormous and his face pale. He didn’t say a word.

Noah watched as a whole host of emotions worked their way across Dan’s face, too fast for Noah to be able to pin any of them down. And God, he needed to pin at least _one_ of them down, just so he’d know if he’d made a giant, fucking mistake.

He started to panic and opened his mouth to say—something, _anything_ —he wasn’t sure what, but then Dan closed his eyes and ducked down, disappearing under the water.

Noah watched the dark shape of Dan’s body crouched under the surface, and his world crumbled around him.

He’d broken up with someone he really cared about—loved, in his own way—because he knew it wasn’t fair to her to stay in it and pretend. It wasn’t fair to stay in their relationship for reasons that weren’t entirely authentic: safety, comfort, familiarity—just not _love_ , love. He’d _believed_ it was real love, at first, but then he spent time with Dan, and well… then he knew better.

But, fuck. He’d just opened up and told the object of his affection how he felt about him—he finally admitted, _out loud_ , how he’d been feeling inside for _years_ , and the only reaction he got was Dan basically shutting down and hiding while stuck in a pool at his own fucking house.

 _Fuck_.

Maybe he could escape while Dan stayed under there. He hadn’t fully unpacked yet. He could throw his stuff in his bag, call an Uber, and be on his way to the next town—albeit a little early, but he’d make it work.

He started to push himself up, began to pull his legs out of the water, but a firm grip on his ankle stopped him, yanking him forward into the water.

Coughing and gasping, his head broke the surface and he yelped, “What the fuck?”

Dan was on him in an instant, his arms wrapped around his shoulders and his bare chest pressing up against him, and Oh! _That_ was a feeling Noah was definitely cataloguing for later.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Dan’s voice was low—amused and something else. Something that made Noah shiver.

“Um, well, I thought I overstepped. You kind-of freaked out for a second there. I thought I should maybe get on the road. Get back to touring.”

Dan shook his head. “No. Not freaking out. Not like that, anyway. You should _not_ go anywhere.”

“I shouldn’t?” Noah tried to keep the hopeful note out of his voice, but wasn’t sure if he succeeded.

“No. Definitely not. You should stay right here.”

“I should?” Words were hard right now. The nearness of Dan’s body was making words _very_ hard.

Dan nodded. “Yep. Right here. We have a lot to talk about.”

“We do?” Noah repeated, then winced. God, he’d lost about 50 IQ points in the last minute.

Dan grinned. “Clearly. But,” he looked up for a second, squinting at the sky and pursing his lips.

“But?” Noah prodded.

“I just—I should feel worse about this. Guilty. I mean, you were _engaged_. Someone got hurt. Someone I really like as a friend and as a person. But—”

“But?” Noah asked again. Up until now, he’d been unsure of what to do with his arms, so they floated limply in the water. Now, however, he felt a little braver. He reached out and wrapped them around Dan’s waist, right above his hips. It was familiar for him, this position—they’d spent hours on set standing exactly like this—but this felt bigger, more tangible.

Dan’s eyes widened, went a little darker, and he stared at Noah’s mouth before shaking his head and continuing. “But,” he emphasized. “I don’t feel bad. I feel—”

“You feel? You feel what?” Noah whispered.

“Happy?” Dan answered, his mouth quirking up in his lop-sided smile. “I think that’s the word. I shouldn’t be happy about this, but I am.”

Noah closed his eyes and drew in a breath. This was definitely going better than he anticipated. While his eyes were closed, he felt a light brush against his lips, causing a full-body tingle. He cracked his eyes open to find Dan’s face _right there_ , so he leaned forward slightly to rest their foreheads together.

“Um, hi,” he murmured. “So, can you do that again? I spent _years_ kissing you, trying not to let myself feel all the things I wanted to, so I’d really like you to do that again so I can finally fucking enjoy it.”

“I think I can do that, yes,” Dan whispered back, his gaze roaming over Noah’s face, so close and so dark. He smiled, a quick flash of teeth. “For the record, you weren’t the only one feeling things in those moments.”

Noah blinked. “Wait. What?” It took a minute for Noah’s brain to catch up with his body, which currently felt like a million butterflies were invading his chest.

Dan grinned again, kissing him quick before pulling away for a second. “We can talk about that later, in length, and we _should_ because we really need to sort things out… but right now, we’re here, and you look amazing, and I’ve thought about this for far too long, and—yeah, I’m going to stop talking now.”

Then Dan’s lips were on his again, this time not at all tentative, his tongue brushing against Noah’s lips, and Noah sighed into it, allowing himself to finally fucking _feel_.

And he felt a _lot_.

He felt so damn much.

They stayed like that for God knows how long, hands and lips and tongues roaming, until something startled Redmond. He let out a whiny, little bark.

Dan pulled back, laughing, his eyes bright and his lips swollen. “You’re a mouthy one, aren’t you? You scared my dog.”

“Huh? What? Did I? Wait, what?” Noah’s brain was scrambled. “Mouthy?”

Dan kissed him again, hard and quick. “Well, then. I’m flattered. Do you mean to say you don’t _remember_ talking through all that? Not to mention all your little noises. I mean, _fuck_. I’m on board, I absolutely am, but you really don’t know what you were doing?”

Noah shook his head. “No? I mean, I know I was _thinking_ things.”

“Mmhmm. You definitely were. But you weren’t just _thinking_ them, per say.”

Noah flushed hot. “Oh my God, did I actually say stuff out loud?”

Dan kissed him again, slower and more languid. “You did, and don’t stop on my account. Redmond can deal.”

Noah laughed and pushed away, swimming back a few feet. “Um, I—wow. What did I say, _exactly_?”

Dan snorted and swam back up to him, hooking his arms around Noah’s waist and drawing him close. Noah felt him, hard against his thigh as Dan nuzzled into his neck. “I don’t know if I want to repeat any of it right now. My poor, scandalized dog.”

_Oh. Oh, wow._

“Um, well, now I’m embarrassed.”

“Don’t be, seriously,” Dan murmured. “It was beyond hot.”

Noah shook his head, letting out a huff of laughter. “This is wild. I never in a million years would have believed this could happen. I thought it was just something in my own dreams. Something I’ve wanted on my own.”

“Not on your own, Noah. Not since that first day on set, anyway.”

Noah pulled back. “Really? It wasn’t just me? You felt that, too?”

Dan nodded. “Absolutely. But, I thought I was just being ridiculous. One-sided attraction, that sort of thing.”

Noah bit his lip. “No. Definitely not one-sided. I just assumed I wasn’t your type. I’m not exactly high fashion, or anything like that. I’m just… regular.”

Dan cocked his head, regarding him with a warm expression. “You’re _anything_ but regular, Noah.”

Noah felt himself flush. “Well… thanks.”

“And, I don’t need high fashion. I have that covered. You’re perfect as you are.”

“Well, I’m hardly perfect.”

Dan shrugged. “Call me biased.”

Noah stared at Dan’s gorgeous face, contemplating. “Wait. You’ve felt way this from the beginning? Did that have anything to do with how our storyline progressed?”

Dan’s face went red. “Um. Possibly.”

“Daniel! Did you write us in getting into a relationship so you could kiss me?” Noah was elated, his heart beating out a hard staccato in his chest.

Dan bit his lip and tried to hide a smile. “Um, well. It worked out for the show, didn’t it? Do I need to mention all the nominations?”

“Okay, I’m starting to think maybe I should get credit for those now,” Noah teased.

“Oh, you’ve always gotten the credit as far as I’m concerned.” Dan looked toward the house. “Not that I’m complaining, but we probably should get out of the pool before we get all pruney. Let’s talk over there?” He nodded to the outdoor lounge.

Noah nodded but didn’t move. He enjoyed the feel of Dan pressed against him too much.

Dan grinned and squeezed his waist. “Go on, get out. I’m right behind you.”

Noah sighed and reluctantly let go, swimming to the edge and pulling himself out of the water. He grabbed a towel to dry off and glanced down at Dan. “You coming? You said you were right behind me.”

“Yep. Just, uh… trying to calm down a bit.” Dan looked slightly embarrassed and Noah understood immediately, his body going hot.

“Do _not_ stay in there because of that. Get your ass over here right now.”

Some of how he felt about the situation must have come out in his voice because Dan’s mouth dropped open and he nodded, then he was swimming and hauling himself out of the pool before Noah could even blink.

Then they were kissing again and stumbling backward until they both collapsed on a lounge, Dan’s body draped over his.

“Jesus,” muttered Noah. “God. This is better than I imagined, and I imagined a lot.”

“Did you? You’ll have to tell me about it sometime. Preferably in detail,” Dan teased between kisses.

“Will do.”

They kissed for a while longer, until it became apparent that kissing was definitely leading to more, and then Dan propped himself up and scooted over until they were face to face on the lounge. His eyes were so dark, pupils blown out, and he looked _wrecked_.

Noah loved it.

He leaned back in, but Dan put a finger to his lips, halting him. “Nope. We need to talk. Once we do that, we’re going to go inside, and then you’re not leaving my bedroom for at least a day, okay?”

Noah nodded, swallowing hard. “Definitely okay.”

Dan’s eyes flashed, and he closed his eyes briefly. “You’re killing me.” He took a deep breath and opened them again. “Okay. I realize this may be a mood killer, but you know I’m friends with Clare. How is she doing with this? I don’t want this,” he motioned between their bodies, “to hurt her.”

Noah smiled and ran his finger down Dan’s cheek. He was so sweet and concerned about people, even when he was obviously really turned on. “She’s okay. She wasn’t shocked, anyway. We’re still friends. She’s probably my best friend. She just wants some time to deal with the fallout from her friends and family, and I know how that goes, because I’ve been going through it from my side. It’s been pretty awful.”

“Does everyone know about—well, me?” Dan asked, his voice quiet.

Noah shook his head. “No. _I_ didn’t even think there was anything to know until roughly a half-hour ago.”

“Do you think—well, do you think that it will be a problem? I don’t want to make your life more difficult.”

Noah leaned in and kissed him quick. “Daniel. I just spent years of my life playing a gay man on television. Fairly convincingly, I might add. Some might say _too_ convincingly, and they’d say that for good reason. Do you honestly think any of my friends or family would have a problem with this?

Dan’s voice was quiet. “I don’t know. There’s a difference between reality and fiction for most people.”

“It was never fiction for me.”

Dan’s eyes sharpened. “What are you saying?”

“Do I need to dust off that wine analogy, Daniel?”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Okay, point taken.” He paused, still looking troubled. “She’s really okay with this?”

“Yes. Like I said, she wasn’t shocked. She knows me better than most, and clearly you’ve made an impression on me. We had a long talk. She knew I loved you a long time ago. She was just waiting for me to deal with it. So, basically, she already knew the wedding wasn’t happening. In the end, I don’t know if she’d have gone through with it. Even if I never got the courage to tell her how I felt about you.”

Dan closed his eyes, his face softening. “I’m not ever going to get tired of hearing that.”

Noah understood what he meant right away. He leaned forward and kissed Dan’s earlobe. “So, I might be a little in love with you, Daniel.”

Dan sighed. “Just a little?”

“Mmhmm. Just a tiny bit.”

“Well, that’s good, because I might be just a tiny bit in love with you, too.”

Noah’s heart expanded to the point he thought it might burst out of his chest. “Well, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing that, either.”

Dan blew out a shaky laugh. “I’m a little scared how this is playing out, honestly. How the hell is my life running in parallel to my own fucking show?”

Noah laughed and kissed his ear again. “I think, Daniel, this is what we would call continuity. Maybe you’re a little bit of an oracle? Real life and your written word merging together somehow. Like witchcraft.”

Dan giggled. “Oh God, people are going to go nuts about this, aren’t they? Can you imagine the fan-fic that will come out once this goes public?”

Noah nodded and placed a small kiss against his shoulder. “Can’t wait to read it. Now can we please go upstairs?”


End file.
